Promise
by itarunisatya
Summary: RintoLenka—mereka berjanji untuk bertemu suatu hari. Male!Rin Female!Len (republish setelah edit layout yang berantakan)


Kagami Lenka menatap sinis revolver tanpa amunisi yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Langkah lebar tak kembali diambil. Senyum kecut mengembang di balik masker putih yang ia gunakan. Kagami Lenka sekali lagi menatap revolver tanpa amunisi yang telah dibuangnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Jangan sungkan padaku, Rinto."

Pria itu tak menggubrisnya. Jemarinya bergetar hebat. Ini mudah. Ia tinggal menarik pelatuk dan mengakhiri semua ini. Namun sirkuit dalam jaringan syarafnya sepertinya tak berfungsi. Seharusnya, membunuh seorang wanita bukan lagi barang asing baginya. Seharusnya semua ini mudah baginya.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengatakan itu. Apakah kau adalah orang itu?" tanyanya kecil.

 **.**

 **Vocaloid milik Yamaha Future Media dan perusahaan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang saya ambil dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Rinto lihat sekarang ini adalah sosok gadis manis dengan latar belakang matahari tenggelam. Helai demi helai pirang tercetak jelas dalam iris lazuardi pemuda itu. Sangat jelas dan semakin jelas saat gadis itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Senyuman yang terpatri sangat lembut dan semakin lembut saat badai pasir menghapus semua pandangan itu. Si gadis pirang lenyap setelah mengumandangkan sebuah janji.

"—Ka!"

"Apa?" Rinto masih tak putus asa. "Siapa?"

Gadis itu tak pernah kembali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rinto. Yang Rinto tahu, ia berjanji akan kembali. Yang Rinto tahu, mereka akan selalu bersama. Yang Rinto tahu, mereka masih berusia sepuluh tahun saat berpisah. Yang Rinto tahu, setidaknya itulah yang ia inginkan.

Pemuda itu menangis saat sahabatnya tersenyum damai bersamaan dengan sapuan badai. Lenka hilang dan tak pernah kembali. Rinto dengan berat hati harus memercayainya—ucapan Gakupo tak pernah salah.

Sampai suatu saat mereka dipertemukan kembali. Kalau boleh jujur, bukan di sini mereka ingin bertemu dan bukan sebagai apa yang sedang mereka perankan.

Suara deburan ombang menghantam karang terdengar bagai simponi penghantar tidur panjang. Adu tembakan menggema dalam naungan gedung konstruksi baja itu.

Di pulau terpencil, memperebutkan sebuah amplop coklat berisi dokumen negara, mereka berada. Rinto dan Lenka. Entah siapa yang menyembunyikannya di sana dan entah mengapa pula keduanya harus meperebutnya. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya pesuruh dan kaki tangan.

"Luka itu... aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

Seolah semua seperti tertulis di dahinya, Lenka bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Rinto. Arah keping kembar refleksi samudra mengarah pada daun telinga Lenka, di mana ada sobekan di sana.

Rinto kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengedipkan mata. Saat jemari wanita di depannya melepas masker putih dari wajahnya, saat itulah guratan luka itu tampak. Memanjang dari arah cuping telinga yang teriris menuju pipi, bekas sayatan benda tajam itu berakhir ketika hampir menyentuh bibir. Luka itu Rinto yang membuatnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Kagami Rinto."

Manik lazuardi yang sama dengan miliknya. Pandangan mata yang teduh. Ulasan senyum lembut nan menyejukkan. Semua itu hanya dimilikki satu orang. Sayang, ketiga fakta itu tak sama sekali mengingatkannya bagaimana mereka dulu pernah bertemu. Tapi Lenka selalu ingat, Lenka tidak pernah lupa.

Usianya sembilan tahun. Telapak tangannya dulu hanya sebesar tekadnya untuk bertahan hidup. Kemudian, seseorang datang—kalau diingat kembali, sebenanrnya ada dua. Bagi Lenka kecil, Gakupo adalah penolongnya dan Rinto yang saat itu lebih pendek darinya hanyalah satu-satunya teman berharga yang ia miliki. Hanya.

Tangisan si gadis pirang berhenti. Lenka menatap lamat-lamat siapa gerangan yang menyelimutinya dengan jubah asing.

Pria dengan kuciran violet panjang di antara merekalah yang memberikannya. Lenka menyambut botol air mineral yang disodorkan padanya. Isinya tak lebih dari seteguk, tapi cukup untuk memperpanjang hidup.

"Kalau kau belum mau mati, Pirang, ikutlah denganku."

Maka, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Lenka selain menggenggam erat tangan kurus Rinto. Mereka berdua bertatap. Saat itulah Lenka sadar, ia tak pernah sendirian di gurun pasir itu.

.

"Kagami Rinto, apa kau tak mengenalku?"

Ada kerutan di dahi sarat Rinto tak mengerti. Lenka sakit. Di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Yang ada di kepala Rinto saat itu hanya Lenka, Lenka, dan Lenka. Wanita di hadapannya ini adalah Kagami Lenka.

"Aku tak mengenal perempuan seperti kau."

.

Ucapan itu pernah didengar Lenka dulu sekali. Rinto akan mengatakannya di saat-saat tertentu, seperti ketika mereka harus pura-pura saling asing. Gadis itu tak tahu apa perlunya kalimat penusuk hati semacam itu diajarkan pada mereka bahkan sampai usianya kini sudah matang di awal dekade ketiga.

"Dalam keadaan apapun kalian tidak boleh tertangkap." Sepenggal kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Lenka.

Apakah yang dilakukan pria di depannya ini hanya berpura-pura? Sama seperti yang pernah Gakupo ajarkan pada mereka saat kecil? Wanita itu hanya bisa menduga-duga—sesekali menyangkal asumsinya sendiri. Rinto mungkin lupa; mungkin hanya tak ingat siapa dirinya. Atau mungkin bukan keduanya. Ya, memang bukan keduanya—karena keduanya memang tidak berbeda.

"Kau bercanda. Iya kan, Rinto?"

Wajah pria yang sedang duduk santai di sana sama sekali tak berubah. Pertanyaan itu bagai jerat tambang yang memblokir tuntas akses oksigen di sepanjang tenggorokan. Rinto juga ingin tahu jawabannya. Sudah sejak lama. Lama sekali.

"Kagami, apa kau benar-benar tak mengenalku?" Lenka mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa itu yang kautanyakan saat bertemu musuhmu, Nona? Kuberitahu, amunisimu sudah habis."

Tak bersisa, Rinto ingin menambahkan, namun segan. Ada selembar dinding kaca imajiner di sana. Tipis. Transparan. Mereka bisa saling melihat dari masing-masing sisi, tapi tidak dengan mengatakan apa yang berada dalam hati. Dinding itu membatasi mereka, menghalangi sebuah pertanyaan.

Perempuan ini siapa?

Rinto tak bereaksi banyak saat kaki-kaki Lenka melangkah mendekatinya. Ketukan bot menguasai ruangan besar itu tanpa mempersilakan suara lainnya menggannggu. Satu-satunya revolver dibuang sembarang. Telapak tangan mengelus dada.

"Rinto, ini aku. Kau mengenalku, kau sedang memikirkanku sekarang, aku tahu."

Hanya saat jarak mereka bersisa dua meter jauhnya, moncong revolver teracung ke arah Lenka. Pria di seberangnya mengutuk perbuatan wanita itu. Apa maunya?

Telapak tangan di sana bukan untuk menunjukkan gestur 'aku'. Tiga jari melepas kancing pengaman rompi anti peluru. Dua kali. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah Lenka dalam balutan kaus berkerah. Rompi itu membuka akses selebar-lebarnya, sebesar-besarnya, bagi Rinto untuk mengambil langkah eksekusi.

Tapi bukan itu yang Rinto inginkan sekarang. Alisnya berkerut. Hanya untuk melihat apa yang wanita itu lakukan, pupilnya menyecil tak percaya. Demi apapun, hanya orang bodoh yang rela menyerahkan nyawa untuk masa lalu.

Dan Lenka bukan salah satunya, Rinto percaya. Dalam hati, ia berharap mempercayainya bukanlah kesalahan. Setidaknya, ia sudab mencoba untuk berharap.

"Kau ini prajurit taktis, Rinto, kenapa reaksimu mencolok sekali?" Rompi anti peluru sudah absen ketika Lenka mengatakannya.

"Hentikan."

"Kau yang hentikan."

"HENTIKAN!"

Napas pria itu memburu. Semua yang Rinto inginkan sekarang ini hanyalah jalur pelarian diri dari kenyataan. Tangan kanannya sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi ketika tangan kiri Lenka menahan revolver itu beserta tangan empunya. Kedua kaki Lenka menginjak batang baja tempat Rinto duduk, sengaja memiringkannya demi mendapat sudut mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau melupakanku? Kita pernah bersama saat kecil, ingat?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Rinto. Ia mematung di saat yang salah. Rinto tahu betul wanita di depannya bukan orang yang setengah-setengah ditilik dari sejauh apa yang ia saksikan.

Lenka tidak paham. Ibu jarinya mendorong pelatuk senjata itu, yang saat ini masih mengarah pada dadanya.

"Rinto, siapa aku? Kumohon jawablah!"

Lagi-lagi hanya diam yang menguasai. Wajah wanita itu memerah demi mengetahuinya.

"JAWAB, RINTO, JAWAB! SIAPA NAMAKU!"

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Rahang si pria mengeras.

"Aku mohon. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji kita saat itu, Rinto?"

Tidak pernah. Rinto tidak pernah sama sekali melupakan alunan suara pengikat janji itu. Ia sendiri yang mengucapkannya saat sebelum badai menyapu.

.

"Ketika kau kembali, mari kita berteman lagi. Janji?"

"Janji."

.

Sunggh ironi. Tak ada kata teman bagi mereka saat ini. Bahkan, yang terjadi kini berkontradiksi. Rinto sungguh menyesal..

"Rinto, apa kau benar-benar melupakanku?"

Suara sendu menariknya dari alam khayal. Rinto tak pernah lupa demi apapun. Tapi dia sungguhan...

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan segan padaku."

"Tapi Kaga—"

Dan ruangan itu pun hanya menyisakan lenggang.

.

"Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti ada di antara kita yang melanggar janji?"

"Kalau aku sih, lebih baik membunuhmu."

"Hahaha, kau sangat ambisius ya, Rinto? Jangan sungkan loh. Karena saat itu terjadi, kujamin kau akan tidur di makamku."

.

Pelatuk telanjur dilepaskan, mengirimkan timah panas menembus dada kiri wanita itu. Tubuhnya oleng dan langsung jatuh begitu saja. Batang baja tempat Rinto terduduk jatuh ke belakang. Kepalanya membentur baja keras itu, kemudian giliran tubuhnya yang terjatuh dari batang baja. Seketika dunianya berputar.

"Siapa?"

Suara Rinto bergetar. Iris matanya bertemu pada keping milik Lenka yang tak terhalang kelopak mata.

Telapak tengan berlapis sarung merampas satu sentuhan pada leher wanita itu. Dulu sekali ada kalung di sana dan sekarang Rinto menemukan dirinya menghela napas.

Tak ada liontin bertuliskan nama wanita. Tentu saja begitu. Mereka diajarkan untuk menjaga rahasia. Dan di saat bersamaan, itu juga berarti satu hal.

Siapa wanita ini yang mengetahui secara persis namanya? Rinto tidak pernah tahu, tidak sama sekali bahkan saat ia ingat raga wanita ini pernah memeluknya dulu.

"Sebenarnya, Nona, yang ingin kaucari adalah nama bukan?"

Tak berapa lama bangunan itu meledak. Rinto, demi teman—sekaligus musuh—lama yang tak ia ketahui namanya, rela mati bersama bom yang dipasang Lenka di balik punggungnya.

Rinto sadar tapi tak pergi. Sejak yang mereka inginkan hanya menepati janji.

.

"Maka dari itu, kalau kau mau tetap hidup dan bersamaku, jangan pernah ingkari janji kita, ya, Rinto?"

.

Janji itu, Lenka dan Rinto sama ingatnya. Kini mereka tak perlu lagi menderita. Atas nama negara maupun organisasi pemberontak mereka bergerak. Atas nama sahabat dan saudara seperguruan mereka tertidur dalam damai.

Rinto tersenyum. Pirang, kautahu? Di kehidupan sana nanti, tolong jangan terus bertanya siapa namamu padaku.

.

Fin

.

 **Pojok _author_**

Yeay, ff ini akhinya dapet debut/beriapplause

Ehem. Oke.

Aku nggak tahu apa kesannya nyampek ke pembaca ato nggak dan aku juga ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Yang jelas, aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang sudah baca sampe selesai. Aku masih baru jadi maaf deh kalo nggak enak dibaca/bungkukin badan.

Akhir kata, RnR _please_?


End file.
